Within the Internet, an autonomous system (AS) may include a collection of connected Internet Protocol (IP) network devices whose prefixes and routing policies are under common administrative control. In other words, an AS may represent a connected group of one or more blocks of IP addresses, called IP prefixes, that have been assigned to an organization and provides a single routing policy to systems outside the AS. The routing may be between ASs (e.g., inter-AS routing), where the routing is external to an AS and allows one AS to send traffic to another AS. The organization to which the connected group of one or more IP addresses have been assigned may be a network service provider, a company, a university, a division of a company, a group of companies, and/or the like.